Hogwarts Adventuring Academy
by fairystail
Summary: Hogwarts isn't a school that just teaches magic. No it is a school that teaches young would be adventurers how to survive the perilous life that Fate has thrust upon them and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived is about to start his first year. Harry Potter with a mix of D&D 5E thrown in.
1. Session 1: The Quest Begins

**Session 1: The Quest Begins**

Harry James Potter was always an odd child. He was an orphan, raised by his aunt and uncle. He was constantly bullied by his cousin. He had no friends. The people of Privet Drive, the street on which he lived, disliked him. He had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. However what was truly strange about Harry was that odd things would constantly happen around him.

There was the fire that started at his school, unfortunately Harry was left inside the building trapped by the flames. Luckily the firefighters managed to save him with only a few burns.

There was the time when his aunt dragged him shopping once, while visiting the bank a robbery took place and Harry was used as a hostage, barely making it out alive.

There was the time he went on a camping trip for school, but a cave in left him separated from his class, it would have been an easy fix to free him but it turns out that the cave was used by the mob to hide some illegally smuggled weapons.

It seemed that every other month Harry would get pulled into some dangerous situation or another, almost never by his fault and he would always just barely manage to get out of it with only minor injuries.  
No one blamed Harry for the incidents, not even his aunt and uncle, still everyone would have to be an idiot to not realise that being around the young boy was liable to get someone hurt and so everyone kept their distance as much as possible. Harry had no friends and was left alone, with no explanation of why these things kept happening to him.

...

**General POV**

It was another boring day at Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, was reading the newspaper. Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family. Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, was in the living room playing on his latest game console. And Harry...Harry was just hobbling through the door, bruised and bloodied, his clothes torn slightly, looking like he had been attacked by a wild animal. No one looked up at his entrance, instead they carried about doing what they were doing.

With practised ease Harry stumbled into the kitchen, pulled out the first aid kid and collapsed on a chair as he set about disinfecting and bandaging his injuries. Petunia spared Harry a quick glance, before going back to plating up the breakfast. 'Once you're done, mop up the blood then go and weed the garden,' she ordered putting a plate on the table in front of him then calling the rest into the kitchen for breakfast.

'Yes Aunt Petunia,' Harry mumbled, wincing as he disinfected a cut on his jaw.

Vernon and Dursley waddled into the kitchen, their large bodies causing the floor to shake a bit with their steps. Both take a seat, causing their chairs to creak loudly in pain. 'What happened to you this time Potter?' Dudley asked, mouth already full of bacon.

'Tiger,' the black haired boy replied, 'someone broke the animals out of the zoo.'

Vernon looked up from his own breakfast and glared at the boy, 'you didn't try and keep any of the creatures did you boy?' he asked, with all of the intensity and promise of pain that he could.

"no Uncle Vernon, I didn't,' Harry promised shaking his head rapidly.

Vernon however didn't seem to believe Harry's words and leaned forward, covering his nephew in shadow. 'Remember our rule about pets boy?'

Harry tried to look Vernon in the eye but his will broke and he looked away, 'if I bring any pets home...I will have to...put it down...myself,' he mumbled nervously.

Vernon nodded and leaned back, going back to his breakfast. 'That's right brat, I don't care if it's a tiger. If I find any more animals in my shed, I'll make sure you kill it myself.' Harry nodded awkwardly at this, '..er..may I be excused?' Harry asked, already getting up from the table and making for the door.

The Dursleys just watched as Harry made to leave, 'honestly I don't know what we'll do with him,' Petunia groused, 'We can't keep doing this Vernon, the boy isn't normal. He's becoming more and more like his mother every day.'

'What do you expect me to do?' Vernon sighed, tired of having this conversation every other week. 'We tried to stamp it out, we did everything we could but it just keeps happening.'

'Perhaps we could show him how dangerous it is?' Petunia offered weakly, though she knew it would not work. It hadn't worked the last time they tried, or the time before that. Harry Potter had no sense of self-preservation, just like his mother, Petunia's sister.

Vernon didn't bother to respond, he really did not want to get into this again. There was nothing to be done about the Potter boy and everyone knew it, still it didn't stop the two worrying. He would end up just like his mother at this rate. He would get an invitation to that damnable school, he would spend his years there almost dying more often than he could count, he would graduate and be in even more danger until eventually something went wrong and the brat would die. If the boy was lucky it would be quick and painless, if not...Vernon and Petunia both found themselves up late at night just imagining the horror that would befall their nephew. They didn't like the boy, some would even say they hated him but they still didn't want the boy to go through that, no one did.

'Mum, Dad! Dudley squealed, his high pitched voice cutting through his parents musing. 'There's a weird old man out in the yard again!'

There was a loud clatter as Vernon slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the plates and cutlery, 'just one breakfast,' he growled. 'Just one calm, simple breakfast where I don't have to deal with this craziness,' Vernon pulled himself to his feet and stomped towards the front door, grabbing his gun on the way. 'I just want to sit down, have a simple breakfast with my family, no blood, no near-death experiences, no fires, no weirdos trying to do lord knows what,' he muttered to himself as he stepped out into the yard.

Meanwhile Petunia and Dudley watched Vernon with trepidation, hoping that the obese man would be alright. 'My, my,' an airy voice full of mirth stated, 'your husband seems to have quite the anger problem doesn't he Petunia?'

A normal family would have stilled, they would have screamed or shouted or cursed. A normal family however didn't live with Harry Potter. Acting with years of trained reflexes Petunia grabbed the still hot pan off of the stove and swung at the intruders head, while Dudley ran for the door shouting for his dad and Harry.

Harry and Vernon ran into the kitchen to find Petunia pressed against the wall to stay as far away from an old man in bright pink robes, who was calmly sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea without a care in the world.

...

**Harry's POV**

Harry was not quite sure what to make of the old man who was sitting in the Dursley's kitchen. Aunt Petunia seemed to be afraid of him and so was Uncle Vernon with the way his hands were shaking, he didn't even raise his shotgun to point at the weirdo.

Still Harry had met people like this before. Strange clothes. Clearly not fully sane. Unhealthy interest in Harry. This old man was clearly some crazed cultist of some kind, Harry just hoped this old man would not try and sacrifice him, that was never a fun experience. 'Uh...can we help you?' Harry asked slowly.

The old man regarded Harry with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth, after taking a sip of his tea he spoke. He spoke with a voice that was light and airy and playful, though it also commanded respect. 'Trying to make me talk while you figure out just why I am here and how to handle me are you?' he asked with laughter clear in his voice. 'You clearly take after your parents young Mr Potter.'

Harry was about to ask just what the, obviously crazy, old man meant when he was interrupted by Aunt Petunia. 'No he doesn't. He is nothing like Lily. He is just a normal, average young boy,' she said desperately. Fearfully.

The old man nodded calmly at that, taking another sip of his tea. 'My apologies,' he announced getting up and putting his teacup in his pocket. 'I clearly have made a grave mistake. I thought that young Mr Potter here was the type to be pulled into outrageous and convoluted situations, each one slightly more dangerous than the last until eventually he would find himself in a situation that would result in not only his own death but the death of everyone around him.' The old man enthusiastically shook Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's hands then made his way to the door still talking in the calm and airy tone of his. 'I was under the assumption that Mr Potter here was a young lad who sought out such experiences, despite knowing how dangerous they are. That nothing would stop him from searching for his parents killer.' The old man shrugged and then walked outside, while everyone followed. 'Well as you have advised he is a normal young man and clearly everything I assumed was wrong. Have a good day Petunia, Vernon,' he said before he burst into flame, right there on the lawn, and disappeared.

...

**Petunia's POV**

Petunia stared at the pile of ash for a few seconds before slowly walking inside, opened Vernon's liquor cabinet and took a swig of a bottle of Merlot. It wasn't even noon and here she was drinking, 'I hate that old man,' she groused, falling into her living room recliner, in a distinctly unladylike manner.

'Er, Aunt Petunia?' Potter asked hesitantly, 'who was that man?' Petunia ignored his question for a few moments, taking another swig of Merlot and looking anywhere but at the boy. Why did he have to get her eyes? God Petunia hated looking at him, why couldn't Lily have been a normal girl, who went to a normal school, met a normal boy, had a normal child who didn't have a stupid prophecy about him and why couldn't said child have not been made her responsibility?

She knew why Potter was her responsibility of course, it was always the aunt and uncle in cases like this. Still it was best that it was her, she may not like the brat, but at least she would do her best for him, she knew just what was going on. Vernon had been a saint throughout it too, Petunia was worried that he'd want to get rid of the boy, putting him in more danger as a result. Instead her lovely husband had listened, he had done his best to help even when he didn't fully understand, god she was lucky to have him.

A large hand fell on her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts. 'Pet we have to tell him, tell them,' Vernon said softly, taking the wine bottle out of Petunia's hand. Petunia felt herself smile a bit, Vernon truly was too good for her, always looking out for her.

Petunia nodded and looked at the two boys, waiting nervously to see just what had gotten her so upset. 'You two will want to sit down for this,' she sighed, gesturing for them to sit on the couch.

Dudley waddled over to the couch, falling onto it heavily. Unlike most mothers Petunia was happy with her sons large weight, it was selfish of her she knew it, and it would cause problems for her sweet baby boy down the line. However...Potter's kind didn't get fat. Oh sure some of them were big, some were slightly chubby but none of them truly got fat and that's what mattered to Petunia. Her baby boy was safe as long as he was fat, he was safe. If that ever changed...Petunia wasn't sure what she would do.

'Who was that freak mummy?' her sweet Dudders asked, looking worried. Petunia gave him a soft smile, hoping to reassure her sweet baby boy.

Petunia turned her head once more to look at Potter, looking him in those green eyes and she sighed. 'That man was Albus Percival too many god damned names Dumbledore,' she growled, god she hated the man.

'Er...' Potter began nervously, but Petunia could see the resolve in his eyes. God why did he have to take after Lily? 'What did he mean about my parents...killer?' he asked.

Petunia could lie, oh it would be so easy to lie, she had done it for a decade now. James and Lily died in a car crash, a boring, everyday run of the mill car crash is what she told him. Nothing special about it, nothing interesting or exciting, no hidden mystery or evil wizard. Just a safe, simple car crash.

Still it wouldn't work now, the boy had a clue, a trail that something was wrong and he would find out the secret one way or another, however the longer it took to figure out, the deeper he had to research, the worst it would be. No she would have to tell him the truth.

Petunia sighed, muttered a few words under her breath and watched as another bottle of wine made it's way over to her, seeming to float in the air. Potter and Dudley stared with wide eyes of course, where as Vernon just sighed in exasperation. 'It all started when I was a little girl and my young sister Lily had received a letter to attend Hogwarts Adventuring Academy.'

Petunia grabbed the wine bottle and took a swig, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I LIVE!

God I have not written anything in so long then I got the idea. What if Harry Potter happened in a world where Hogwarts taught D&D style adventuring classes. Basically Wizardry can be learned by anyone with enough time, those with inherent magic are sorcerors, there are druids and barbarians and warlocks etc.

That's where this idea comes from.

You will all ofcourse have noticed several of the changes in here. The most major one is that where as the Dursley's don't like Harry they still want him to be safe and well. They just go about it in a slightly neglectful or angry way. He has a bedroom, he is fed, he isn't forced to do all the chores and they do their best to encourage him not to do stupid things like bringing a tiger home as a pet.

Anyway here's a question for y'all. I know what class most of the main cast will be but what suggestions do y'all have? I'd like to know for both the main and side cast.

Welp read, review and get the tiger out of the shed.


	2. Session 2: Lore Dump

**Session 2: Lore Dump**

**Harry's POV**

Harry stared wide eyed at Aunt Petunia. She was finally going to tell him about his mother, a topic that Aunt Petunia always hated being brought up. He never told anyone this but some nights Harry would hear his aunt in her room, crying as she woke up from some sort of nightmare. Sometimes she would call out for Uncle Vernon or Dudley, usually though it would be Lily she called out for.

Harry just knew that the two were close growing up and it hurt Aunt Petunia to think about the sister she lost.

'I always hated Lily,' Aunt Petunia grumbled taking another drink of her wine bottle. 'Perfect. Little. Lily. She was always the pretty one. The smart one. The funny one. The perfect little angel who could do no wrong. Everything was brighter when she was around,' Petunia went to take another drink but Uncle Vernon gently took the bottle out of her hand.

'Pet, you've had enough,' he told her softly in that voice he only reserved for Dudley and Aunt Petunia, for those he loved.

Aunt Petunia smiled up at Uncle Vernon, 'I'm sorry love, you know how this gets to me,' she whispered tenderly before looking back at Harry, the love and happiness fading from her eyes to be replaced with pain and anger. 'Of course when Lily got her letter we found out exactly why she was so special. She was a Divine Soul Sorcerer. Chosen by the gods to wield magic.'

'Wait. What?' Magic. Gods. Divine Soul? What is Aunt Petunia going on about. Is magic real? Wait is that how Aunt Petunia made that bottle float and that old man caught on fire? Does that mean those crazy cultist guys weren't so crazy? No they did try to sacrifice him to some weird god so they were still crazy, just less crazy?

Harry's musings however was cut off by a snort from Aunt Petunia. 'That was my reaction. Gods? Magic? that couldn't be real though it did explain so much that happened around Lily.'

'And you hated her for that?' Harry sneered, unable to stop himself. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth it was a bad idea, the glare that Aunt Petunia sent him, it froze his soul.

'Can you imagine what it was like?' she asked, her voice cold and emotionless. 'There I was, the older sister. I was to protect Lily, teach her, I was going to help her with everything like an older sister should. But what could I help her with? She was better than me in every way, she was destined for greatness, everyone knew this, everyone loved her more, including our own parents,' Aunt Petunia leaned forward, glaring at Harry, making him feel as small and weak as possible. 'and you want to know what made it so much worse?' she asked, dimly Harry realized that there were tears in his aunt's eyes. 'That some stupid, fucking god had decided this before she was even born. She wasn't better than me at everything because she tried hard, she was better because some god said so. She wasn't more loved because she was nicer and kinder, she was a vindictive women if you got her angry, but no everyone loved her because a god said so. I had to beg and plead and work my ass off to even be noticed when she was around. I tried everything, I was not better than Lily at a single thing, not a single thing! I learnt dance. Lily was better. I learnt poetry. Lily was better. I learnt sewing and math and cooking and accounting and magic and anything else you can name. Lily was better. She couldn't let me have one god damned thing. Even when she was at that stupid adventuring school all everyone talked about was Lily. At my wedding all anyone talked about was her engagement to your father. When I was giving birth everyone was talking about her pregnancy. When Dudley took his first step it was about how some necromancer was trying to kill her because of a stupid prophecy about you. So yes I hate Lily,' Aunt Petunia ranted, tears running down her face as she towered over Harry.

'Pet, that's enough,' Uncle Vernon whispered, gently pulling Aunt Petunia into a hug but the woman resisted, forceful extracting herself from it, still glaring at Harry. 'Your mother went to that stupid adventuring school, got herself into danger because of it and died because of it. I have tried to protect you from this and what do you do? You look down on me because I hate perfect little Lily. You know what get out! Get Out! Get Out!' she creamed over and over again.

Harry never having seen his aunt so angry before did as he was told, bolting for the door.

...

Like every time when Harry found himself having to hide out of the house he found himself in the garden shed, trying to process just what he had been told. Magic and gods were real. His mum had been hunted by a necromancer. His aunt hated his mum. There was a prophecy about him. Aunt Petunia truly hated Harry. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a tiger cub headbutting his hand for attention. 'Sorry, I still need to get you back home don't I little guy,' he muttered scratching the tiger behind the ears.

Leaning back against the wall, he pulled the tiger cub onto his lap where it instantly curled up to rest. 'What am I going to do. Aunt Petunia hates me. Magic is real. Gods are real. My mum was probably murdered. What do I do?' he asked softly, the cub just looked up at Harry uncomprehending and nuzzled into his hand wanting more scratches behind the ear.

'Should I find the old man?' he asked, distractedly scratching the tiger. 'Or should I just forget it? But what if that necromancer is still alive and comes for me and i'm not prepared? What if I die because of this? What if Aunt Petunia never forgives me? I just wish there was some way I could understand what was going on.'

'Well you could always come to my school,' the light and airy voice of the old man said, coming from the roof. Forcing himself to stay still, so as not to scare the cub Harry looked up, up into the rafters of the shed and saw the old man sitting one one such rafter, feet dangling as he happily munched on some popcorn.

'This shed doesn't have rafters,' Harry muttered, mind focused on the most obvious.

'Correction,' the old man grinned, 'it didn't have rafters. It also didn't have a toilet or a popcorn machine. Now it does.'

'Er...,' Harry was not sure how to respond to that. Should he ask why the old man was here? Why did he add a toilet, popcorn machine and rafters to the shed? How did he do it? Why was he here?

The old man upended the bag of popcorn, pouring the last bits inside into his month, and swallowed it all whole. 'In answer to your unasked questions I am here because you are here. I added everything because I can. Magic. And I am here because you are here.'

'Wait. What? You can read my mind?' oh this was not good. Think of something normal, stop thinking of that time you called the teacher mum. Normal thoughts. Normal, non weird thoughts.

'Yes I can read your mind, no your thoughts are not normal and yes you should feel embarrassed,' the old man laughed falling from the rafter and landing light on his feet without a sound. 'Now this place is boring so forgive me as I make a few more changes. How do you feel about bowling?' Harry stared, not quite sure how to respond. The old man shrugged, 'well not like your opinion matters anyway. _Pin Novem Patera_,' he yelled clapping his hands together.

Harry was treated to an unusual sight as space seemed to warp and fold and stretch around him, all over the shed reality buckled and cracked. The shed stretched out like old gum, the floor melted away to be replaced with perfectly polished wood. Electronic displays and wooden pins appeared. Once all was said and done the shed had been turned into a beautiful nine pin bowling alley, complete with ten lanes, bowling balls and a vending machine. 'I hope you're good,' the old man remarked casually as he took a seat and began taking his shoes off. 'I have a contest coming up in a few months and I need to practice. Now put some shoes on and let's go,' he ordered.

Harry had no words, he just gawked, mouth wide open, eyes unblinking, this was...he had no words. The old man sighed in annoyance and decided to ignore him, moving to the lane, a bowling ball appearing in his hand and with a swing of his arm the ball went flying, rolled down the lane and with a crash the old man scored a strike. 'Helga's tits I am epic!' the old man hollered happily. 'Just you wait Halaster i'm going to kick your nine hundred year old wrinkled behind! No one can beat me, not even that little pipsqueak behind me!'

'What was that?' Harry asked, suddenly angry. Who did this old man think he is calling Harry a pipsqueak? Besides how hard could bowling be? It's just throwing a ball at some pins. Angrily Harry pulled himself to his feet, causing the tiger cub to fall to the ground with a startled meow. 'I can beat you easily old man,' he said walking to his own lane, not at all surprised as a bowling ball appeared in his hand. 'Watch and learn,' he grinned confidently before running forward, pulling his arm back and slipping on the floor. He landed with a painful thump, and to add insult to injury the bowling ball rolled straight into the gutter.'

The old man's voice reverberated throughout the bowling alley/shed as Harry slowly pulled himself up, face flushed red with embarrassment. 'Definitely a Gryffindor,' the old man chortled. 'No one else can embarrass themselves like that.'

Harry glared at the old man and readjusted his glasses which had slipped in the fall. 'are you done?' he snapped, annoyed.

The old man kept laughing, bending forward and holding his stomach as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed at Harry's expense. It took him more than five minutes to stop. 'Thank...you,' he wheezed out. 'Merlin I haven't laughed like that since...well never!'

'Did you just come here to make fun of me!' Harry growled, feeling his anger and rage building up within, almost reaching a boiling point.

"Nope!' the old man said cheerfully, 'I cam to offer you a place at my school, like your parents before you.' The old man's words and cheerful tone took the anger right out of Harry's sails. 'Making fun of you is just a perk,' and Harry was angry again.

'And why would I want to go to your stupid school anyway,' Harry snarled, dimly he noticed the tiger cub snarling as well, as if copying him.

The old man stepped forward, so fast and gracefully as if he was gliding and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. 'Well my boy, I see many reasons. Perhaps you wish to learn under the greatest Wizard who has ever existed, Albus Dumbledore. Also known as myself,' he grinned down at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling. 'Or perhaps you wish to learn more about your parents, why going to their old school would teach you so much about them after all. Or perhaps you would like adventure and excitement beyond anything you have ever experienced before. Gods and Dragons and Fae are all out there if you are willing to look,' he exclaimed waiving his arm in excitement as if gesturing to such beings and not the walls of a bowling alley. 'Or perhaps,' the old man whispered, leaning in close as the lights dimmed. 'Perhaps you wish to find the man who killed your parents, perhaps you wish to seek revenge for their murders.' The old man suddenly stood up straight, the lights regained their intensity and the serious mood was gone.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the old man, Albus Dumbledore. One moment he was energetic and playful like a little kid. The next he was theatrical. Then he was serious. Then he was back to that energetic crazy old man. It was so much to take in and then there was everything he said. Harry had to admit Albus made lots of good points, magic, adventure, learning about his parents, meeting magical beings, revenge. It was so very tempting. He would have to think about it.

'Well agree, don't agree. Noodles, don't noodles,' Albus shrugged. 'It is all the same to Fate, now come along my new feline companion. Have you ever eaten a phoenix before?' he asked, bending down and picking up the tiger cub and bringing it to his face. The cub tried to claw him, but it's paws seemed to hit some invisible...something, so instead the cub started to play with Albus' floor length beard.

'Wait!' Harry yelled before Albus disappeared again, causing the old man to turn and regard him. 'What if I want to go to your school?'

Albus' almost perpetual smile extended even further, it was literally ear to ear and very very creepy. 'Well my boy, then you just need to show up to school with your supplies.' he explained. 'If it's truly to be then you'll find your way, if not...' he trailed off and gave a slight shrug. 'Ta ta,' and with that he once more disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry still was not sure what to make of Albus Dumbledore but his curiosity was peaked and Harry would find out as much as he could about this school.

...

...

...

Hey y'all. Chapter 2 is out far earlier than I expected. Im going to try for at least one chapter a week with this story, ma do more if the muse strikes me. Anyway I hope you like it as is so far, gave a bit more of a look at Petunia's mind and an idea of just what kind of man my Dumbledore is.

If any of you have ideas of what some characters should be class wise then please let me know, or if there are any plot points or ideas you want added.

anyway Read, Review and let's go bowling.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Setting Out

**Session 3: Just Setting Out**

**Dudley's POV**

It had been several weeks since the crazy old man showed up. Several weeks since they gained a bowling alley in the shed. Several weeks since his mum started drinking again. Several weeks since he learnt that magic and gods and stuff was real. Several weeks of watching as Potter and Mum avoided each other like the plague, but made sure to go through the others room when they weren't around.

Dudley knew what they were after. Potter was after information about that weirdo's school. Mum was looking to see if Potter had found any information. It was kind of funny in a way, and best of all they both kept bribing Dudley with snacks so he wont tell the other. Dudley had never had so much chocolate since Halloween. Or Easter. Or his birthday or any other big event. Even then this was more chocolate.

Currently however Dudley was trying to decide on two things. How to get Mum to teach him magic. And if he should tell Potter how to find out about that school.

Getting Mum to teach him magic would be hard. She was so upset about anything weird, and she spent so much time lately drunk or hungover. The only reason the chores were still getting done is that some invisible thing would do them. Everything from cleaning the house, making dinner and even helping Dudley with his homework...that was a weird experience that Dudley didn't want to go through again. Seriously he couldn't see it, it made no noise and it only communicated through writing...it was just weird.

So Dudley couldn't just bring it up to his mum, that'd just make her upset. Dad didn't seem to know any magic either. This was so unfair! Mum could do magic. Potter was apparently something right out of an RPG like Final Fantasy and would probably be learning magic as well. This wasn't fair!

Dudley's only comfort was that fact that Potter was an idiot, he hadn't even realized how to find out about that stupid school. Dudley wouldn't even tell him anything, not unless Potter did something for him first. It'd have to be big too.

After waking up several hours later from what can only be called a chocolate coma, Dudley had an idea.

...

**Harry's POV**

Harry couldn't believe he was wasting his time here, with Dudley of all people. Well Harry could believe it, he just didn't like it. Dudley was looking at him, a look on his face that may have been an attempt at confidence, but just made the other boy look vaguely sick. He was sitting on his computer chair, a stuffed bear on his lap, that he was stroking for some weird reason. And to complete whatever look Dudley was going for, chocolate was smudged all across his face.

'Well, well we meet again Mr Potter,' he said in a high pitched voice, honestly it sounded like cats were screaming for death.

Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for whatever stupid games his cousin was up to. 'What do you want Dudley?'

'I think you know exactly want I want Mr Potter,' Dudley said, still in that creepy voice before he started giggling.

'Er look Dudley, I already gave you all of the chocolate I have. I don't have any more okay,' how did his cousin even go through it all so fast?

Dudley shook his head, 'no. Mr Potter I don't want something so mun...mun...' he furrowed his brow, trying to think of the word. 'Mun...mun...mundane! No I want something else instead. I want to learn magic, and you will teach me!' he declared with a loud shout.

Harry sighed, of course his cousin was wasting his time with something so stupid. 'Dudley,' he began slowly. Talk slowly and use simple words, that is how to make Dudley understand something. 'I don't know magic.'

The effect was pretty funny. Dudley seemed to wilt, throwing his teddy bear to the side. 'Aww come on!,' he whined. 'I had a plan, it was awesome and I was going to tell you how to find out about that stupid school and that weird old guy!' What what? 'and you would teach me magic. It was awesome!'

Wait Dudley knew how to find out about the school and Albus? 'You know how to find out about the school?' he asked, getting his hopes up that Dudley. Dudley of all people might know something useful.

'Yeah it's easy,' Dudley moaned. 'You're so dumb. You just find some weirdoes who know about magic and stuff and make them tell you.'

Harry sighed, of course. Of course Dudley will have nothing actually helpful to say. 'If I knew of anyone who could tell me don't you think I'd ask?'

'What about those Amber Fraternity guys who keep trying to sacrifice you to their god for some stupid reason?' Dudley asked, already bored of the conversation and turning on his computer.

Harry was about to refuse. Those crazy guys tried to sacrifice him after all. They were nutjobs who believed in gods and magi and rituals and that sounded exactly like something that made sense. Harry wasn't sure what was worse, that he would have to go back into the woods and find these crazy bastards so he could go to school. Or the fact that Dudley Dursley of all people had come up with a semi-intelligent thought. And now Harry would have to figure out how to teach Dudley magic.

...

**The Last Brother's POV**

The Last Brother was in the Sacrificial Hall where all of the Amber Fraternity's rituals and magicks were done. Currently he was scrubbing down the stone alter, he had been doing this for the last hour but the blood would just not come out. He was being punished for letting that kid get away yet again. Of course everyone just selectively ignored the fact that the kid was supposed to have been tied up, The Last Brother was out getting important supplies and this was the twelfth time the kid had escaped one way or another.

The Great Olidammara was surely laughing at all of them.

'Don't even know why we need the stupid brat,' he muttered to himself still furiously scrubbing at the blood that wouldn't come out. 'There's that old lady down the street, no one would even know. But noooo it has to be that stupid kid. and I get blamed every time he escapes, stupid brat. Stupid First Brother. Stupid blood. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' he ranted, throwing his brush to the side, ignoring the smashing of glass.

The Last Brother fell back, leaning against a stone pillar and grabbed a bottle of blood wine, taking a swig from it. The stuff was horrible but it beat being sober. 'Olidammara. Please just give me something,' he whined. 'I don't want this anymore, the hazing, the insults, the chores. It's just no fun,' he took another swig, downing the rest of the bottle.

With a sigh he threw the bottle to the side and ignored the smashing of glass that never came. 'Huh?' he looked up and saw the bottle lying near the alter, pouring wine everywhere. 'Wait wasn't it...oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This is bad,' he scrambled to his feet and hurriedly ran for the door. However the stone doors would not open, they wouldn't even budge.

'I didn't, I didn't mean anything by it,' he cried out. 'I was just sad and drunk it's cool, I'm fine. You don't need to do anything oh Great Olidammara,' he tried desperately, though he knew it was pointless. No one and nothing could stop Olidammara from his intended actions, nothing could change his course and so The Last Brother watched as the wine kept pouring out of the bottle, until the floor was covered in it. The wine kept rising, to his ankles, his knees, his waist, his neck and soon it filled the entire room.

The Last Brother tried to hold his breath, he tried to keep his mouth closed but it wasn't to last, he needed air. His lungs ached, his head was pounding, his heart was hammering so hard he felt like his ribs would break and eventually he gave in, he took one deep gasp, all air was gone from his lungs and the blood wine filled the empty space. As the Last Brother's consciousness faded he could hear faint laughter, as if the world's funniest joke was being told.

...

**Harry's POV**

Harry never liked the Amber Fraternity, which was understandable since they tried to sacrifice him to their god every now and then. Still he had to admit at least they were complete idiots, it made escaping them easy. Still they were something to be careful of, Harry had tried to get them arrested a few times but nothing ever came of it. He had previously assumed they had lots of money and influence but now that he knew about magic and gods...he would have to handle this carefully.

First things first how to handle this. They were all bigger and stronger than him so a fight wouldn't work, he could try and outsmart them but the best bet was probably to sneak a peek at their magical library, see if anything could be found in there.

Now that he had an idea, how to get in? The Amber Fraternity kept a manor like building near the edge of the Surrey Woods, a few blocks from the University. It was on a pretty quiet street all things considered and they never locked the backdoor. It was an easy way in. Sneak down to the basement, past their ritual room and have a peak at their library, if he went late then hopefully they would be asleep.

Harry grabbed his bag, packed a few sandwiches and started the trek to the Amber Fraternity's manor.

It was dark and the manor cast an eerie shadow across the street, honestly now that Harry thought about it it looked like the house from Monster House, it even had a similar yard with the trees lining the foot path and everything. 'Okay, In and out. Nice and easy,' he muttered quietly, trying to calm down his heart. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins right now, the impulse to do something stupid was there. To run, to fight, to explore. It was all there but Harry clamped down on it with all of his self control as he snuck through the backdoor.

The inside of the house was dark and snores could be heard coming from the main room, clearly the crazy cultists were passed out in there. Hopefully they hadn't just completed some foul ritual or something. Holding his breath Harry made his way not towards the main room but to the stairs leading to the basement. The quiet however was interrupted by a loud creak as he stepped on an old step.

'Huh? Wazzat?' a bleary voice called out from the main room. 'Brad dat you?'

'Er...yes?' Harry tried desperately. The sound of movement could be heard and stumbling footsteps.

'What ya sneaking around for bruh? You got a girl here?' the guy asked before crashing and cursing filled the night sky. 'Ah shit Chad didn't see you there. Brad brought a girl over.'

There was a moment of silence as Harry crept down the steps, praying the cultists would just go to sleep but knowing his luck was not that good. 'What the hell?' a different cultist shouted out, 'Brad ya brought a chick over? No way, how the hell did you get a girl dude?' he asked as several footsteps could be heard coming to the stairs. At this stage Harry gave up on being quiet, there was no way to keep from being hidden. He ran down the stairs, crashing into the stone doors below. He just needed to get into the ritual room, bar the doors and work something out.

'Hey brahs, he's running, bet he brought a fatty. Come on!' a voice yelled as the cultists started to run to the stairs now, shouting and laughing at who they thought was Brad.

Meanwhile Harry was struggling with the stone doors that would just not open. 'Come on, come on open please,' he hissed, begging for the doors to open. He couldn't be caught like this, he couldn't.

The light in the stairwell turned on. Harry looked up, seeing the half-naked cultists, standing there in nothing but their boxers. They looked down at him through bleary eyes. 'Hey guys,' one muttered out. 'Brad shrunk himself,' only to be smacked on the back of the head.

'Don't be stupid Tad, it's that Potter brat.' another snarked.

'Wait...so Brad doesn't have a girl over?' Tad asked slowly. 'Knew he couldn't pick up chicks.' The other cultists just nodded in agreement, all the while Harry was doing his best to open the doors, finally feeling a little give.

'Hey wait a,' Chad started to yell before wincing and putting his hand to his head, in obvious pain. 'God dammit it,' he hissed. 'Fucking hang over...where was I?' he looked at all of the others who just shrugged. Harry meanwhile felt the door give a bit more. 'Oh yeah dude. Don't we need that Potter kid for a ritual or something?'

'Oh yeah,' Tad murmured. 'Should we like...get him or something?'

However whatever the rest were about to say was interrupted as Harry finally managed to wrench the doors open and a literal wave of red liquid came pouring out of the ritual room, slamming him into the stairs and knocking the Amber Fraternity guys off of their feet, causing them to fall onto Harry. Harry's glasses were lost during this.

'Fuck, not cool bruh,' one of them muttered, as they tried and failed to get off of each other.

'Dude you're touching my ass!' one shouted out.

'It's the only action you'll get dude,' another shouted back.

Whatever stupid response was about to be made as wet, schlurping footsteps seemed to echo throughout the stairwell and the mad giggling of one who was not quite sane assaulted everyone's ears. 'I...have...done it,' Brad, The First Brother, giggled. 'Olidammara...has chosen..._**ME!''**_

'Awwww shit,' Tad sighed. 'Not again.'

...

...

...

There you go. Chapter three, it involves a 'smart' Dudley. Cultist Frat boys and a cliff hanger!

What more could any of you want?


	4. Session 4: No Giant Rats Here

**Session 4: No Giant Rats Here**

**Harry's POV**

Everything hurt for Harry. These University aged, frat boy cultists were squashing him, the stairs were digging into his back, his head was woozy. Other people in this situation would be terrified, they would be freaking out. Harry was not other people, in situations like this he found himself focusing intently. Everything slowed down, all fears and worries disappeared from his mind and his mind was clearer than in any other time.

He was however still being crushed by a group of half-naked cultists. He also did not have his glasses.

'Brad dude, you don't want to do this bruh,' Chad, the leader of the cultists said. This was the first time Harry had ever heard nervousness in his voice. 'Look bruh just calm down, it's cool okay. You don't have to clean any more.' All of the other cultists appeared to agree as the slowly pulled themselves off of Harry, entreating for Brad to calm down.

Brad however continued to giggle crazily. _**'Hehe...Clean?...No the...Chosen One doesn't...clean,'**_Harry heard that squelching sound again but he paid it little mind as he searched desperately for his glasses. _**'No...No more...cleaning. I want...to...party!'**_

Those words seemed to spur the rest of The Amber Fraternity into action, rushing towards the so called Chosen One. 'No dude. No parties, not like this dude!' one of them shouted.

Several loud thumps echoed in the stairwell, just above Harry's head. Based on the sound of breaking bones and groaning he assumed that a couple of cultists were thrown. Hard.

_**'I...thought you...were cool dudes,' **_Brad giggled, though it took a less happy tone, it was more a tone that promised pain and dismemberment. _**'Bunch of...squares. You're...lame...Nerds!'**_ there was shouting and squelching and meaty thuds and groaning.

It was about now when Harry found his glasses. He looked up to see a bloated, red skinned figure. Towering seven feet tall, vaguely humanoid in shape but it had four arms, a large mouth on it's stomach and was dripping and endless amount of red wine, as if made of the stuff. The rest of the cultists were on the ground, half covered in the wine on the floor, each with broken arms or legs. All of the cultists were down except for one guy, he was Chad, the leader of the group and Chad was glowing slightly as he stood in front of the door to the stairs, appearing as if to stop Brad from leaving.

'I aint letting you do this dude. You can't handle Olidammara's gifts yet. You'll go too far bruh,' he yelled out, a wall of red wine flowing up in front of him, acting as a barrier between the two.

The wall of wine however seemed to part for Brad as he stepped forward, his two right arms rose up and light, sound and color encompassed Chad, leaving the cultist severely singed and disorientated. _**'You're...no longer...the favored one..hehe,' **_ he giggled.

This was the point where Harry decided to act. He had two choices here. He could run, hide and pretend that this never happened. He could find a different way to get to Hogwarts and leave these crazy cultists to their doom.

Or he could sneak around the two, see if there was something, anything in their library or ritual room that could help.

Harry chose option number two.

With no hesitation, with all of the speed he could muster Harry broke into a run. Dashing around Chad, ducking under Brad's outstretched hands and scrambled into the ritual room. _**'Hehe...you won't...escape...this time...brat!' **_Brad called out as he too turned, making his way into the ritual room after Harry.

The stone doors slammed shut behind the two. Harry had been in this room many times before, each and every time he did it knowing the the Amber Fraternity was just a group of idiots. They were crazy and meant him harm but they were just idiots. Now. Now Harry was trapped in here with some magical monster who was off of his rocker. The door was shut, most likely locked by Chad. The rest of the cult was on the ground groaning in pain, if they weren't silent and still. The floor was covered in red wine up to Harry's ankles. Candles sent eery shadows in every direction. And he was being hunted by someone who truly wanted him dead.

Harry Potter had never been more scared as he ducked behind a pillar, heart beating so loudly he was sure that Brad could hear it.

_**'Hehe...Come out...little dude,' **_Brad giggled. Harry couldn't see him but the sound of dripping liquid bounced off of the walls, making it hard to know where the monster truly was.

The young boy skirted around his pillar. Slowly, with careful steps he crept. The library door was too far away. He wouldn't make it there without being very careful, or very lucky. As soon as the next closest pillar was in sight Harry started to edge his way towards it, he knew the thing might be able to see him if he did this, but he had no choice.

_**'I seeeeeeeee youuuuuuu,'**_Brad sung out, a woosh of air and desperately Harry dove forward hoping to avoid whatever attack was sent his way. Whatever it was it just barely grazed the boy's side. Sending him flying, crashing into the stone alter and falling to the ground. Harry let out a long groan, everything hurt. It hurt so much.

_**'Hehe...you can't...escape the...Chosen...One,'**_ Brad taunted, stepping forward, the wine parting around his feet.

Harry tried to struggle and fight back, he braced himself against the altar to pull himself up but everything hurt so much! He was too tired, too weak and thus he fell with a splash, once more into the pool on wine, sending it splashing everywhere. Brad didn't even flinch as the wine seemed to hit some invisible barrier, not even getting into the monster's face. _**'Come on...you're normally...so talkative...bruh.'**_

'Please,' Harry gasped out, trying to sit up.

_**'Please what...bruh...please what?' **_Brad leaned forward, mouth wide in a cruel sneer, the red wine dripping off of his body only added to the effect.

'Don't hurt me,' Harry whispered. He was tired, everything hurt and this guy was too much. Harry just couldn't win here. There was no weakness that he could find, he was overpowered and weak and Harry was scared. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. 'Please don't hurt me.'

_**'Hurt you dude...nah I won't...Hurt you**,'_ the monster cackled, it's voice echoing off the stone walls, assaulting Harry's ears. _**'I'll sacrifice...ya bruh.'**_

Harry tried to crawl away at that, he couldn't walk, he couldn't fight, he couldn't do anything but he didn't want to die. Tears falling down his face, clothes socked in red wine, ragged gasping breathes. It was futile but Harry tried anyway, he tried to crawl away. The wine around him parted, it flowed out of his clothes leaving him dry as the monster grabbed the young boy with all four arms and threw him on the altar.

Harry cried out, staring up at the monster. He tried to squirm away but it's hands held him in place. There was something there, something in his mind, a clue, something but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was just on the edge of his brain but Harry was too terrified to focus on it.

_**'Come on dude...stop crying...like a...pussy bruh...not cool,' **_it giggled releasing a hand as it picked up a sacrificial knife and held it over Harry's torso.

Harry couldn't help it, his eyes locked on the blade, taking in every detail. It was triangular in shape. It was made of white bone. Inlaid with gold. Completely unmarred by the red wine that filled the room. The blade pulled back. Harry felt all of his being focus on that blade. He was going to focus on his oncoming death withe every bit of his being. He was going to see it, feel it, hear and smell and even taste it with all that he was. There was no way out. There was nothing Harry could do. He was going to die and he could not stop it.

The knife descended. Soon that beautiful knife would be stained red with his blood. Stained the same shade of red as the wine that filled the room...'DRINK!' Harry called out desperately.

The knife stopped just before it pierced the skin over his heart.

_**'What...was that...dude?'**_It asked confused.

'Can...can I get a...last drink?' Harry asked slowly, praying to every god that may or may not exist that this would work.

The monster narrowed it's eyes suspiciously but shrugged and with a wave of it's hands a wine bottle flew over towards Harry. The boy caught it and with a calmness that he was not feeling took a swig. It tasted horrible, Harry didn't know why adults liked this stuff so much but Harry kept the displeasure off of his face and held the bottle out to the monster. It grasped the bottle as if to take a swig but instantly the bottle shattered, the wine and glass covering Harry. Not a single drop touched the monster however.

It growled, and waived it's hands again. Another bottle came flying over but just before it touched the monster it too shattered. _**'What..is..this,' **_it asked the giggling disappearing to be replaced with an angry growl.

It waved it's hands and this time an enormous wave of wine rose up, flew towards the monster and passed right around it. _**'What did you do to me!?' **_the monster, Brad, asked in fury. Turning his eyes towards Harry.

Harry was no longer scared. He no longer feared for his life. Sure Brad was a monster now, he was strong and way too powerful. But it was still Brad. It was still an idiot. Harry cocked a grin, 'you can't drink anymore,' he announced. He sat up, the pain and exhaustion from a moment ago no longer bothering him. 'I made it so no wine, beer or alcohol will touch you ever again.'

_**'Undo it dude!' **_Brad screamed, _**'Undo it right now or i'll...i'll...i'll kick your ass!"**_ he in fact raised his arms as if to start punching Harry.

'Touch me and you'll never have another drink again,' the young boy said calmly, causing Brad to drop his arms and back away in fear.

_**'Let's uh let's not get hasty bruh just be cool okay. Just be cool bruh.'**_

Harry pulled himself off of the stone altar, and looked down on Brad, an impressive feat since the oither boy was three feet taller than him. 'I'm going to use your library. While I do you will protect this room and keep everyone else out. Once I have what I want, I will leave and then I will undo it,' he ordered.

Brad nodded his head furiously, clearly a life time of sobriety was too horrible for him.

Without saying anything else Harry made his way to the library door, opened it, went inside and closed i. Once it was closed he made sure to bar it with a chair. 'I can't believe that worked,' he sighed in relief.

...

It was several hours later when Harry left the Amber Fraternity's frat house. In that time he had found many useful things. Originally Harry had always ignored this room, it was full of books and objects that only crazy people used, but now that he knew magic was real... well he looked at everything.

After checking some old books that reeked of wine and sex Harry found out what was going on with Brad. Apparently Olidammara's Chosen One was to keep an eternal party going on. He had access to sixth level spells, whatever that meant, but to keep the party from stopping the host could not get too drunk. Essentially Olidammara's Chosen One was not allowed any alcohol or drugs of any kind.

Harry also found a golden ticket for a train called the Hogwarts Express that could be found at Platform 9 3/4 and Kings Cross Station on the first of September. He found several books about gods,though most of them were about Olidammara a god of parties. He found a bag that could hold anything. A sword that just looked awesome. A menu for a place called the Leaky Cauldron, the food sounded weird but it also advertised it's self as the entry to Diagon Alley, whatever that was.

With everything he could find, Harry left the Amber Fraternity hoping he would never return again.

Next stop, Leaky Cauldron then Diagon Alley.

...

...

...

There y'all go the first fight scene of the series. Of course Harry was going to be weak compared to the enemy he's 11 and essentially level 0. But he still found a way to outsmart his enemy and escape with his prize like all good adventurers do.

Next session you get to see Diagon Alley in a world where Hogwarts teaches adventuring


	5. Session 5: Meeting the Party

**Session Five: Meeting the Party**

_Imagine if you will, a house on a hill at the end of the street. The house is two stories high, with a lawn, a picket fence and rose bushes. It sounds cute. Picturesque._

_The lawn is over grown, bugs and vermin call it home, many wild cats have wandered in and never escaped. The rose bushes are a tangled mess of thorns so sharp and dangerous, they cut any who come close to drink their blood in deep. The picket fence is tall enough that one has to strain to look over it but the planks are so close together they give the feeling of bars around a jail cell. _

_Then there is the house._

_The house is a run down old thing, the paint is peeling, the windows are cracked, the door is barely hanging on. The sun never shines on the house, always blocked out by rain clouds or mist. Sounds come from the house late at night, sounds so unspeakable, so maddening that the neighbors have all moved, leaving the street empty._

_Yes no one lives on the street. No one except the small child who calls the house home. But fret not for she is not alone, while she is the only person who lives on the street there are two others who call the street home, they just find themselves to be in a state that one could not call living._

...

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione Jean Granger was always an odd child. Smart beyond her years did not cover it. While her classmates in school were learning the itsy bitsy spider, she was learning theoretical physics and chaos theory. While they learnt to tie their shoes, she learnt how to write code. While her parents died, she learnt how to bring them back.

Her parents weren't quite the same as they once were. The lack of a corporeal form and the knowledge that life is meaningless will do that to a person but Hermione did not let that affect her. She had her parents and that was all that mattered. Still they needed a physical body and so Hermione took to raiding every library, book store, antique shop and anything else that she could think of that would have books and knowledge about necromancy.

It started off with simple need for a nine year old child to hug her parents again but it expanded far from there. She needed more. She needed to understand just what was it that allowed one to separate a soul from the body, what allowed her parents to still talk to her despite lacking any physical form to blow air through their ghostly vocal cords. Hermione Jean Granger needed to understand magic it's self.

Hermione stared at the old man in the tie-die'd robes with his floor length beard and that smile on his face that said he knew more than she did. Oh how Hermione hated when people looked at her like that, it didn't matter that she was one of the greatest minds that ever walked the Earth, she was still a child and that was all that anyone ever saw.

'This is excellent tea,' Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Hermione looked at him, curiously wondering what she should comment on first. The fact that he had appeared into her house with no warning, one second he wasn't there, the next he was standing on her desk getting dirt on her books. She wondered if she should comment on the fact that the only reason she knew who he was was because of a card with a moving picture that she found months ago. She wondered if she should ask why he was there and what he wanted from her.

Hermione Jean Granger didn't chose option A, or B or even C. No Hermione chose option D, all of the above. 'How did you get here? Was it teleportation? Why did you appear on my desk? What is the greatest wizard of modern times doing here? What exactly are the twelve uses of dragons blood? Can alchemy be used to bring my parents back to life? What do you want from me? Why are you here?' she asked in an excited babble, quickly turning on a tape recorder so she could record his every word.

Albus Dumbledore took another sip of his tea and then finally deigned to answer Hermione's questions. 'Yes.'

'What? Yes? What do you mean Yes? Yes is not an answer!'

Albus Dumbledore stepped off of her desk, gradually floating down to the floor. 'The answer to your question child is yes. Of course if you do not understand the question then that is understandable.'

"Oh no,' Hermione shouted stomping over to the rude old man who decided to break into her house. 'You are not Douglas Adams and the answer is not Forty Two. Now answer my questions,' she demanded.

Albus Dumbledore however did not seem to care that he had an irate genius on his hands, he calmly pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat down, once more sipping at his tea. 'The answer,' he said quietly, calmly, 'is yes.' That was it Hermione was going to strangle this old man with his beard! 'The question is can alchemy be used to bring my parents back to life? I thought that was quite obvious,' he stated calmly as Hermione stopped in her tracks. 'After all it was the only question that could be answered with a yes, and it would be the most important question to anyone else,' he put his tea cup down and stared at Hermione, looking her in the eyes with such intensity that for the first time Hermione felt as if someone not only saw her, but understood who she was as a person, down to her very soul. 'Of course you are not like everyone else are you Miss Granger. It isn't family that motivates and drives you, it is knowledge, the need to understand and know everything, to have the rules of reality laid out in front of you. It isn't something as mundane as bringing your parents back to life is it?'

Hermione stared at the old man. A distant part of her mind told her she was clenching her fists, gritting her teeth and her face was heating up. The rest of her mind didn't care. Hermione kicked Albus Dumbledore in the shins, causing the old man to grunt in pain 'I do care about my parents!' she screamed.

Albus grabbed his shin in pain, tears forming in his eyes. 'should have used mage armor,' he hissed. 'I know you care about, why does this hurt so much, your parents,' he said. 'But that doesn't mean they motivate you. Knowledge motivates you, not love.'

Hermione glared up at the old man and kicked him in the shin again, though this time her foot stopped just before contact, as if an invisible something was in the way. She stared and tried again, her foot once again stopped before contact. 'How did you do this? What is this? Is this the mage armor you mentioned? How do I do it? You didn't even do anything,' she had already forgotten her anger as she kneeled down and started poking at Albus' shin, or more accurately the wall of force in front of it.

'That my dear is a lesson best left for school,' Albus responded standing up and causing Hermione to scoot back. 'Speaking of which I have your school packet here, somewhere.' He reached a hand into his beard and started to fumble around, after a moment he pulled out a sword, a scimitar that was on fire, 'no not this,' and pushed it back into his beard. He pulled out a treasure chest, a wine casket, a suit of plate armor, a book and even a bird that squawked angrily but all were pushed back into his beard with a mutter and a look of confusion. 'Ah ha! that's where it was,' he declares with excitement, reached over and pulled a large envelope from behind Hermione's ear. 'Knew I left it somewhere,' he then tore the envelope into hundreds of tiny pieces.

'What!? Why!?...WHAT!?" Hermione screamed in shock. He pulled that envelope from behind her ear and then tore it up. Why?

'You will want to mend that, you need that for school,' Albus said simply, waving his hands so the pieces of paper fell onto the floor. Hermione was going to say something, anything, she wasn't sure what but it would be scathing, she opened her mouth and Albus disappeared with a loud crack.

He had left something behind though, a tiny little book

The Mending Cantrip for Dummies.

...

_Now we move across the country, past the suburbs, past the cities, past roads, rivers and fields to a ramshackle house near a small little orchard. The house is quite big but it has an appearance is if someone took a cottage, attached a log cabin on top, attached a townhouse on top of that and didn't quite align the three. It shouldn't be standing and yet it is._

_The house is in the middle of an orchard, the orchard grows grapes that glow with a gentle light, at night it is as if stars can be found growing here._

_The house and the orchard are far from any other residence and no one walks here accidentally_

...

**Ron's POV**

Ronald Bilius Weasley was the sixth child out of seven. Just consider that for a moment. He was the sixth of seven, there were five children who came before him and the seventh child came after him. Life was not a picnic for Ron. He had tried to get some attention growing up but he was always out shined by his older brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy, or the twins Fred and George always took attention with their stupid pranks and any attention left for the family was given to his sister, Ginny.

Ron tried to not be jealous, he understood it really he did. His brothers were so impressive, so great and exciting, his sister was born the second a solar eclipse ended, she was chosen by Pelor himself and Ron...Ron was just Ron. We was a bit slow, he was a bit quiet, a bit lazy, he wasn't a bad kid, he wasn't really a good one either. Ron just was Ron.

Still today was Ron's day. It was the day where he would get his invite to Hogwarts Adventuring Academy. It was the biggest day of his young life. Back when it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is when his parents first met. When it changed to Hogwarts Adventuring Academy was when they fell in love. It was the school that taught Bill and Charlie, helping them find who they are now. It was the school that was helping Percy, Fred and George become who they are meant to be and it is the school that will help Ron become more than just Ron.

Ron was ready for today, he could barely sleep last night, he woke up with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, he had a skip in his step and it was going to be great. A day, finally a day that was about him. So it was with excitement that he rushed down stares, still in his pajamas ready for his big day as he rushed into the kitchen and had his hopes completely shattered.

Sitting at the table happily cutting into some pancakes was the golden robed figure of Pelor, happily chatting to Ginny. Of course one of the rare couple of days a year that Pelor the god of the sun shows up just so happens to be Ron's big day. Of course. That's just how it happens doesn't it.

Slowly Ron backed out of the room, he didn't say a word, he didn't need to, everyone was paying attention to the literal god in the kitchen and said god was only paying attention to Ginny. Slowly Ron backed out tears in his eyes and shame for getting his hopes up burnt his cheeks. He walked out into the orchard, bare feet cold at the touch of the morning grass but he didn't want to be inside right now, he could handle the cold instead. So he walked out into the orchard, getting lost among the Aelfenberries.

'I just wanted one day,' he sobbed quietly. 'Just one day, can't I have that?'

_**'Heh you're thinking too small, little one,'**_a voice of fire and rattling chains whispered into Ron's ear. The luscious vines withered around him, and the morning sun faded until Ron was surrounded by darkness.

'Please,' Ron whispered not even flinching at what was happening, not reacting as grapes began to burst, screaming as they died. 'Not today. Please'

_**'Don't worry little one,' **_ the voice cooed. _**'i'm not a monster like the one who has stolen your sister, your family, your special day from you. No I care about you and I want you to have your special day. As such I come to you with a gift.' **_Ron didn't know what the gift was but it didn't matter the voice never wanted to help, it only wanted to hurt him, to hurt his family and Pelor. Hurting was all that the voice knew, all that it wanted.

_**'I don't want to hurt you little one, I care about you. The others don't care, not your mom, not your dad, not your brothers, not your sister and not that golden asshole. No one else cares about you, no one but me and isn't that just sad?' **_ Ron hated himself for it, but the voice it seemed almost...it seemed almost genuine, he couldn't stop himself from nodding. _**'That is why little one I come to you with the gift of a friend. You can have your own little familiar, a friend that will always be there for you, a friend who will always love you just as much as I do. Doesn't that sound nice?'**_

Despite his common sense Ron found himself nodding along. It would be nice to have a familiar, a friend, someone that he could talk to. Ron never had one of those before. He only ever had his family and they were always forgetting about him. 'Yeah, it would be nice,' he muttered as the voice of The Chained One told him exactly how to summon a familiar of his own.

* * *

So still alive, lockdown has been. Well its sucked but its for a good reason.

anyway sorry I didn't show off Diagon Alley but I wanted to do an intro for our friends here. It did not go how I planned but thats okay im happy with it.

So hope you all enjoyed it so far.


	6. Session 6: You Meet in a Tavern

**Session Six: You Meet in a Tavern**

**Harry's POV**

The Leaky Cauldron was one of those places that except for the name was identical to millions of other places in the world. They served food, they served alcohol, there was music in the corner, drunks passed out at tables and the dents and damages all over the place from the last brawl. To someone like Harry this place felt better than a home, it felt right. It called out to him, made promises of good times, adventure and wealth beyond his wildest dreams. It sang to him in words that not even the oldest beings of creation knew, it sang to him in the way only a tavern could sing to an adventurer.

Harry stepped inside The Leaky Cauldron.

The occupants of the tavern all turned in unison to stare at him. They noticed his wine stained clothes, his bruised face, his lightning bolt scar, the empty looking bag over his shoulder, the menu in his hands and Harry could tell these people who had never met him before in his life knew exactly who and what he was. Almost in unison the occupants of the bar got up from their seats, helped the unconscious drunks up and left. 'Knew that weirdo in the corner was trouble,' one of them muttered as they brushed past.

Harry of course paid these people no mind, he was used to people giving him a wide berth and luckily for him the tavern still had people inside it.

In the corner, face shrouded in shadow sat a figure. Was it man? Was it woman? Was it even human? Harry did not know. All he knew was that it liked black clothing and everything else about it was indiscernible.

The musician in the corner was still playing his music, honestly Harry wasn't even sure if the musician was aware that most of the room had left. He seemed to be in his own world. Eyes closed, playing his violin as brightly colored musical notes filled the air around him.

The owner was standing behind the bar, a jovial smile on his face as he happily hummed along to the musicians music, he was cleaning a glass with a rag so filthy that Harry was certain it had never been cleaned.

So it was with an ear to ear grin, a heart thump thump thumping with excitement and the knowledge that this was where it all would begin Harry walked towards the bar.

...

**Hermione's POV**

'I do not like the look of this place,' the ghost of Dan Granger said as they stared at the sign for the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione couldn't blame her father, the building looked like it was barely standing. Of course in a world where magic was real appearances could be extremely deceiving. Or not. Who knows. Hermione didn't know. That was a problem of course. Hermione didn't like not knowing things. She didn't like it when there was knowledge beyond her reach.

This drinking establishment. This bar. This tavern. It held answers that Hermione wanted. The packet that Albus had left her told her how to get into the alley behind it, it told her how to get her school equipment, how to find her train and everything else. The pack barely even mentioned the Leaky Cauldron but Hermione knew that upon walking into the tavern she would eventually learn everything she wanted to.

So ignoring her parents comments about the place. Ignoring the large group of people walking out the door. Ignoring the fact that legally she was not allowed into a tavern at the age of eleven. Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

The experience was...it was unique. It was as if time lost all meaning. As if eldritch beings more horrifying and insanity inducing than anything Lovecraft could have imagined were looking at her. Evaluating her. Taking stock of who she was, is and will be. The walls bent. The lights flickered. The beings from a realm before time and space almost shattered reality as they paid attention to her.

Then the experience was over.

Everything was back to normal and no one seemed to have noticed what had happened.

Hermione had noticed though, the tavern had allowed her to notice, and instead of breaking like others would, like normal people would, Hermione instead felt a great hunger. There was so much to know, so much to learn and she would learn it all.

...

**Ron's POV**

Ron's day was like it always was. Just another reminder that he was the least important Weasley. His parents spent all day talking about how they had to get Percy a new components pouch and spell book for being made prefect, despite how his current ones were still working. They talked about how the twins, Fred and George, needed to get stuff for their artificer's classes. Ginny needed new clothes as she was outgrowing her current ones. Gift packages needed to be sent to Bill and Charlie.

Of course this meant all of Ron's Hogwarts equipment would have to be second or fifth hand from his brother Bill's first days of school. Of course this was the case of everything Ron owned. Why would today be any different than every other day of his life?

It still hurt though, it always hurt. He blinked away the tears as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he couldn't be seen crying, he'd never hear the end of it.

_'Master are you unwell?' _his new familiar asked mentally. It was still odd for Ron, sharing his mind with a raven that always hid in his shadow but it was so much better than The Voice, and it was the only friend he had.

_'I'm fine, just had something in my eye. I'm fine Huginn,' _he sent back, he felt bad about lying but he couldn't tell the truth, he couldn't tell his familiar how ,much of a baby he was, could he? What if Huginn laughed at him, or was cheeped out by him? Ron just really needed the bird to like him, for someone to like him.

...

**General POV**

_Three children. Each one from a different background, different walk of life. Each one with different interests. Each one with different skill sets. Each one with different goals. Usually these three children would never interact. They would go to school, be sorted into different houses. Would make their own friends. Would have their own destinies._

_These however are not normal circumstances._

_You see this is a tavern._

Harry was the first one to act, a life of danger had impressed upon him the importance of following his instincts. Also the bushy haired girl was being followed by two ghosts, and the red headed boy had eyes coming out of his shadow. How cool were they!?

So while the new adults were too busy trying to corral the other red headed kids, Harry walked up to the two much cooler kids who looked to be about his age. 'Hi, i'm Harry,' he announced with a big grin and grabbing each of them by the hand, shaking it.

Hermione for her part was ashamed to admit, if only to herself, that she was surprised. Most kids her age avoided her like the bubonic plague. Then again most kids her age were not drenched head to toe in wine. 'Poor child, raised by alcoholics,' her mother, Emma Granger muttered sadly.

'Only one alcoholic, and Aunt Petunia only started drinking recently,' Harry announced, correcting the ghost much to the surprise of the three Grangers.

'Wait you an see my parents? Is this due to magical heritage? Is it because of this place? Those beings at the edge of reality? Is it because you're an adventurer? You can hear them too, so it's not just a partial effect, you can interact with them like I can. Have you also turned people into ghosts? Do you know any magic? If so what do you know? What can you do?'

While Hermione was speaking, Ron was internally having his own breakdown, just one of a mental nature. Someone was talking to him. Someone willingly came up and talked to him. Someone willingly came up and talked to him when they could have talked to his parents, brothers or sister. So it was with shock and surprise that all Ron could get out was 'er hi...i'm uh...Ron.'

Harry responded to Ron with a blinding smile, 'nice to meet you Ron, so did you have to fight a cult to get here?'

'You had to fight a cult?' Hermione asked in shock, 'why would you have to fight a cult?'

'Er...yeah mate, that seems a bit much..we're not supposed...to do that til third year.'

Harry gave a non-committal shrug, of course he would meat a person haunted by ghosts and aother with eyes in his shadow and Harry would be the weird one. 'Well I didn''t know magic was a thing until recently, and when I was told I had to find my own way here the only people I knew who might know something was the cult that kept trying to sacrifice me to their god.'

The two just stared at him mouth agape.

Yup Harry was definitely the weird one. 'What did you guys have to do to get here?'

'I had to learn a spell, and repair my ticket. Wait we have to _fight_ a cult in our third year!?' she asked shrilly, 'why would we have to fight!?'

Ron was surprised, and uncomfortable with the sudden attention of the other two. 'Well I just came with my family and uh...yeah least that's what Percy had to do in his third year. Don't worry we'll probably have to fight wolves or goblins or something for our first year.'

Hermione was horrified, mouth agape and as pale as her parents. They had to fight wolves, goblins and cults as part of their school curriculum? What kind of crazy school was...no never mind she had met the headmaster.

Harry on the other hand was excited, his eyes had almost doubled in size. He had an awesome sword, was apparently far ahead of the school work, this would be awesome. AND he got to fight goblins! How cool was that!?

Harry and Hermione had both made up their minds right then and there. They had both realized that Ron seemed to know the most about Hogwarts out of the three of them and each for their own reasons needed to know more. So it was with a history of experience of doing whatever the wanted and ignoring the adults around them that they pulled Ron out the back of the Leaky Cauldron towards Diagon Alley. 'Tell. Me. Everything!' they chorused in unison.

...

...

...

I am alive!

Now sorry this is a bit shorter than I wanted, but I had real trouble with this scene. I wanted to convey a tavern as a magical, wondrous place to adventurers but mundane for everyone else along with showing the trios primary motivations going forward and I struggled with that a bit.

I also of course wanted to start and end the chapter in the tavern


End file.
